Ours
by anna.ahn
Summary: Hanya kisah mengenai keluarga kecil Kim Yongguk dan Kim Shihyun, Tolbi and Lucy (as Human) sebagai anak - anak dari mereka. RnR please. Chap 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

**_Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun_**

 ** _Tolbi and Lucy as Human_**

 **Warning** : If you think Shihyun as male, than this is mpreg. If you think Shihyun as woman, then its GS. Your choice.

 **OURS (Part one of two)**

Yongguk menekan pin untuk memasuki rumah mereka. Dari luar ia bisa mendengar suara jeritan - jeritan riang. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memasuki rumahnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia langsung dihadapkan dengan sesosok anak laki - laki berusia 5 tahun yang tersenyum lebar. Dengan segera ia memeluk dan menggendong anak laki - laki itu.

"Papa!" Anak laki - laki itu berteriak kegirangan. Ia menepuk pipi Yongguk sebelum menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang ayah.

Yongguk mencium pipi gembil sang anak, mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru ia hendak bertanya, dua sosok lain muncul di hadapanya.

"Ya ampun, Kak. Ayo turun. Jangan minta gendong sama Papa. Kan Papa capek pulang kerja," Shihyun yang muncul dengan seorang anak perempuan di pinggangnya langsung memaksa sang anak laki - laki untuk turun dari gendongan Yongguk.

Yongguk, masih dengan menggendong Tolbi, sang anak pertama mengecup pipi Shihyun. Ia beranjak untuk mendudukkan putra nya ke sofa. Ia melihat putrinya yang masih setia di gendongan sang mama.

"Sini dek. Kamu nggak kangen sama Papa?"

Yongguk mencoba mengambil Lucy dari gendongan Shihyun, namun gadis itu kekeh untuk memeluk leher ibunya, menolak untuk digendong sang ayah.

"Kok adek nggak mau sama ayah, sih. Sini doong, ayah kan kangen sama Lucy,"

"Ndaaaak," kini Lucy bahkan beralih untuk menendang Yongguk.

Shihyun tertawa melihat putri kecil mereka yang sedari dulu tidak dekat dengan ayahnya. Berbeda dengan Tolbi yang sangat dekat dengan sang ayah.

"Ya udah, mas. Sana mandi dulu. Nanti kita makan malam bersama"

"Ini udah jam 8 lho. Anak - anak belom makan?"

Shihyun tertawa, "Kaya kamu nggak tau aja mereka kalau makan gimana. Tadi sore udah makan, nanti lihat kamu makan kan mereka laper lagi,"

Yongguk hanya tertawa ringan, ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Samar - samar ia mendengar Shihyun yang berbicara pada putri mereka.

"Dek, turun dulu. Mama mau siapin makan buat papa. Jangan gelendotan terus ih,"

Yongguk selesai mandi dan telah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan _loose shirt_ dan celana pendek. Di meja makan telah disusun makan malam mereka. Ayam goreng dan beberapa macam saus. "Sepertinya enak," Yongguk berucap. Ia duduk di samping Tolbi, dan di hadapan Shihyun.

Tolbi sudah asyik dengan ayam pertamanya. Saus keju sudah mengotori sekitar mulutnya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya duduk di kursi tingginya. Sebotol susu berada di depanya, tapi tidak ia minum.

"Lucy, ayo diminum susunya,"

"Nda mau, mau cama mama," Shihyun mengambil botol susu lucy dan memberikan padanya, tentu saja di balas gelengan.

"Kamu makan duluan aja, mas. Aku mau bawa Lucy ke kamar dulu, biar dia tidur duluan. Kalau dia udah rewel gini udah ngantuk ini namanya,"

Shihyun dengan segera menggendong Lucy dan membawa nya ke kamar tidur sang puteri. Tak lupa sebotol susu di tangan. Malam itu, Yongguk harus rela memakan makan malamnya sendiri, ah tidak, jangan lupakan jagoan kecil mereka.

Selesai makan, Shihyun belum juga keluar dari kamar Lucy, Yongguk kini sudah membantu Tolbi untuk bersiap tidur. Membantunya menggosok gigi, mencuci kaki dan tangan, serta menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang. Mimpi indah," Ucap Yongguk sebelum mengecup dahi Tolbi dan beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar.

Yongguk melihat Shihyun yang kini berada di meja makan dengan sekaleng bir di tangan. Ia berjalan kesana dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sang pasangan. Tangan Yongguk tergerak untuk mengambil kaleng bir itu dan segera meminumnya.

"Kembalikan, mas. Aku mau minum itu,"

"Kamu itu sudah makan malam apa belum? Jangan coba - coba minum kalau perutmu kosong,"

"Udah nggak nafsu makan aku, mas. Lucy rewel banget seharian,"

Yongguk mengambil sisa ayam untuk makan malam. "Makan dulu. Nggak mau tau. Nanti kamu yang sakit lho," Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Shihyun pun memakan ayamnya.

"Udah, sekarang cerita, seharian Lucy kenapa?"

Shihyun menghela nafas, "Seharian nggak mau ditinggal coba. Setiap tak tinggal langsung rewel. Tadi aku cek sekalian kalau misal dia deman atau gimana, aku cuma takut kalau dia sakit, mas. Tapi suhu badan dia normal kok," kini Shihyun kembali mengambil beberapa kaleng bir, kaleng yang tadi sudah habis diminum pasangannya.

"Besok mumpung kita libur, kita ajak anak - anak main yuk keluar. Mungkin dia rewel karena emang kita udah jarang memberikan waktu untuk mereka. Besok seharian, kita habiskan waktu hanya berempat. Oke?"

Shihyun meletakkan kepalanya ke meja makan, pipinya sudah merah, "Aku juga kangen menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mas,"

Yongguk tersenyum mendengar _drunken confession_ dari Shihyun, ia masih memiliki kesadaran walaupun 2 kaleng bir yang diminumnya. Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Shihyun . Mengecup pelan bibir merah ranum milik pasangan hidupnya itu.

TBC.

Ps: Writing in the office, with Office's pc. With using Office's network to streaming Nuest's mv. Please watch the mv guys. Pardon for any typos and mistake.

See you on next chap.

Please review!


	2. Lucy Miss her Papa

**Baby Lucy miss her Papa**

Shihyun lelah. Shihyun bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya yang terus saja merengek semenjak terbangun. Ia berkali-kali memeriksa suhu tubuh putrinya, takut jika sang anak sakit. Lucy tidak mau meminum susunya, tidak mau memakan buburnya, bahkan ia melemparkan biscuit kesukaan nya.

Shihyun sudah berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Lucy bahkan belum berganti dari piama nya. Belum lagi, Shihyun masih harus menjemput si sulung dari sekolah. Ia harus menjemput putranya karena ia tak mungkin meminta tolong pada sang suami yang begitu sibuk menangani debut idol baru di agensinya. Sebagai produser baru, proyek ini sangat menentukan keberhasilan kariernya kelak.

Shihyun memijat pangkal hidungnya mendengar anaknya masih meraung-raung meminta sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu. Pipi bulat putrinya sudah memerah, matanya sembab, nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karena terlalu lama menangis. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega tapi dirinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk menenangkan gadis kecilnya.

"Lucy sayang minta apa? Ayo diam dulu, bilang sama Mama." Shihyun menggendong putrinya lalu menyeka air matanya menggunakan tissue. Rasanya sebentar lagi ia juga akan ikut menangis jika putrinya tidak segera tenang. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah waktunya ia menjemput Tolby.

"Akh. Terserahlah." Ia membawa putri kecilnya ke kamar untuk mengganti piyama dengan baju yang lebih baik, ia menyeka bersih air mata putrinya dan memoleskan bedak bayi pada pipi sang anak.

Menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya dari atas nakas serta membawa tas kecil berisi keperluan Lucy ia berlari ke garasi sambil menggendong anaknya. Ia bahkan lupa membawa gendongan. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ia kalut. Ia takut si sulung menunggu terlalu lama dan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak.

Shihyun masih semapt mendudukkan lucy pada baby seat di kursi belakang, Samar – samar ia mendengar suara sang anak. Ia menyemaptkan melihat melalui rear view mirror, Pipi Luci sudah memerah dan mata sipitnya sudah membengkak. Ya Tuhan, Shihyun sangat tidak tega tapi ia tak tahu apa yang diinginkan anaknya ini.

Tiba di sekolah Tolby, putranya sudah menunggu di luar gerbang. Shihyun lega anaknya baik-baik saja. Segera Tolby memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah mamanya. Senyum manisnya luntur ketika mendengar adiknya yang masih sesenggukan di kursi belakang..

"Adek kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir.

Sesaat setelahnya tangis Lucy kembali pecah membuat kakak dan mamanya kebingungan.

"Pa...pa... hiks Ci mau pa popo sini hiks." Ucap Lucy mengadu sambil menunjuk pipi gembilnya.

Aw!

Shihyun ingin menangis sekarang. Bukan tangis sedih tapi haru. Sejak Lucy lahir ke dunia, baru sekali ini ia menunjukkan bahwa ia merindukan Papanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Shihyun tersadar akan sesuatu. Mungkin ini yang menjadi sebab putri kecilnya meraung sejak pagi.

"Kita ke kantor Papa dulu ya, Kak. Kasihan si Adek dari tadi pagi nggak berhenti nangis." Shihyun mengusap lembut rambut si sulung yang kemudian menangguk semangat.

Sampai di kantor manajemen artis di mana suaminya bekerja, Shihyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, begitu mobil terparkir sempurna, Tolby dengan semangat langsung keluar dan berlari mencari ruangan papanya berada. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang memekik gemas melihat anak sulung Yongguk yang tampan dan menggemaskan itu.

"Kakak jangan lari!" Shihyun yang kesulitan menggendong Lucy memperingatkan si sulung. Ia kerepotan membawa tas Lucy di pundaknya sedangkan si anak masih menangis di gendongannya.

Saat sampai di depan lift, Tolby berjinjit-jinjit berusaha menekan tombol lift. Ia terus melompat-lompat kecil hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Ia menoleh ke belakang melihat siapakah yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Om Hyunbin!" teriak Tolby girang.

"Hai jagoan. Ayo pencet tombolnya!"

Sesuai instruksi dari Om Hyunbin kesayangannya, Tolby menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai di mana papanya berada. Shihyun menyusul keduanya tepat sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Mereka segera masuk kemudian Tolby menekan tombol angka 8 dari gendongan Hyunbin.

"Lucy sayang kenapa? Kok nangis sih?" Hyunbin mengusap rambut ikal sebahu milik Lucy yang masih berada di gendongan mamanya.

"Kangen Papa nih Om Hyunbin." Jawab Sihyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil yang membuat Hyunbin tertawa.

Hyunbin adalah salah satu idola yang akan didebutkan. Mereka sudah kenal lama dan anak-anak pun akrab dengannya. Kebetulan ia akan menuju ke studio di mana Yongguk berada. Tolby bercerita banyak kepada Hyunbin selama perjalanan mereka menuju studio. Ia menceritakan apa saja yang ia lakukan di sekolah hari ini. Menceritakan mainan tikusnya yang bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dan usaha penyelamatannya dari infasi kelinci yang memakan semua tanaman Shihyun di halaman belakang.

Sesampainya mereka di studio tangis Lucy kembali menggaung setelah ia melihat wajah sang papa. Dengan segera Yongguk menghampiri mereka dan menggendong Lucy yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Ia segera berusaha menenangkan putri kecilnya.

Shihyun tersenyum. "Mas, tadi pagi kelupaan sesuatu nggak?"

Yongguk berfikir sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Aku nggak ninggalin apapun kok. Semuanya udah di tas. Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Papa lupa popo Lucy tadi pagi. Lucy tadi rewel seharian."

Yongguk membulatkan mata sipitnya. Ia teringat kesalahannya tadi pagi. Sudah kebiasaan Yongguk menciup pipi anak-anaknya sebelum pergi bekerja meskipun mereka masih terlelap. "Apa itu yang bikin Lucy rewel seharian?"

"Mungkin. Dia bilang mau Papa popo di sini." Shihyun menunjuk pipi bulat putrinya.

"Sayang, maafin Papa ya nak." Yongguk menciumi pipi putrinya berkali-kali. Ia kasihan melihat mata sipit putrinya bertambah sipit karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sementara itu Lucy sudah tenang dan mulai mengantuk. Kepalanya sudah ia sandarkan ke bahu papanya. Lengannya memeluk erat bahu si Papa.

Sementara itu Tolby sibuk mengeluarkan semua mainan tikusnya dari dalam tas. Menunjukkannya pada grup idola baru yang ditangani Yongguk. Ia berbicara panjang lebar mengenai sejarah dan kehebatan tikus-tikusnya yang mengundang gelak tawa pria-pria tampan di ruangan itu. Sihyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putranya.

"Tolby masih punya baaaaaanyak lagi di rumah." Begitulah kiranya si Sulung menyombongkan dirinya.

"Apa aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Shihyun segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang suami yang baru saja bertanya. Ia tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Yang ia dapati malah pandangan sendu dan penuh penyesalan dari Yongguk.

"Maaf, ya. Setelah ini selesai aku janji akan meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk kalian." Ucap Yongguk sambil mengelus punggung putrinya lembut.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Memang sudah tanggungjawabmu, mas. Lagipula anak-anak cukup mengerti dengan pekerjaan papanya. Yaah, tapi mungkin hari ini Lucy sudah terlalu kangen." Balas Shihyun ringan.

Yongguk membaringkan putrinya yang telah terlelap di atas sofa. Kemudian ia meraih tangan istrinya dan mngusapnya lembut. "Maaf ya bikin kamu jagain anak-anak sendirian. Kamu istri terbaik di dunia."

Shihyun tertawa pelan. "Dunia siapa? Dunia kamu kali ah."

"Iya memang duniaku hanya berpusat pada kalian. Jadi jangan sekalipun kamu berfikir untuk meninggalkanku karena itu sama artinya dengan menghentikan perputaran duniaku." Yongguk mengecup jemari istrinya. Keduanya tersenyum, saling melemparkan kata cinta lewat kontak mata.

"Mama! Tolby mau eek!"

 _Yak bagus nak!_

 _ **-Arch.**_

 **PS.**

 **Arch baper pengen cepet-cepet dilamar Baekho.**

 _Pss._

 _Lupakan arch. Thanks for reading. Doing some ketok magic for this fic for you arch. Anyway, I decided to make this work into new series. Ceritanya patah patah, alias oneshot, tentang keluarga kecil mereka. Yeay!_

 _Di pantengin aja. Betewe, awas ati – ati, banyak keju dan glukosa disini. Hihihi_

 _See you next chap~_


	3. Good Morning

_**Kim Yongguk x Kim Shihyun**_

 _ **Tolbi and Lucy as Human**_

 _ **Tolbi (3 yo)**_

 _ **Lucy (1 yo)**_

 **Warning** : If you think Shihyun as male, than this is mpreg. If you think Shihyun as woman, then its GS. Your choice.'

 **Good Morning**

Yongguk mengerang pelan saat merasakan wajahnya terkena sinar matahari. Ia bergulung ke kanan, tubuhnya menimpa sosok yang sepertinya belum terbangun. Tangan nya bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh itu, menenggelamkan kepala laki - laki itu ke dadanya.

"Udah pagi ya,mas," Suara serak Shihyun menyapa telinga nya.

Yongguk bergumam pelan, "Tidur lagi aja. Hari libur ini," Katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Kamu libur mas, hari ini? Nggak ada jadwal rekaman atau apa gitu?"

"Libur, dek, Udah kelar semua rekaman nya. Tinggal finishing nya kok, besok paling baru mulai,"

"Mau ngapain mas hari ini? Mumpung libur,"

Posisi mereka masih sama, "Nggak mau ngapa - ngapain, dirumah aja sama kamu, sama anak- anak. Kangen aku main - main sama mereka,"

"Yakin mas? Tolbi lagi suka main kuda - kudaan lho. Ati - ati punggungmu, tuh,"

Yongguk tertawa, "Ya ampun, aku kelewatan apa aja sih sampe aku nggak tau kalo Tolbi lagi suka kuda - kudaan," ia menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut halus Shihyun.

"Dan Lucy baru ganti susu. Jadi tambah rewel dia. Dan dia kaya kamu, sekarang kalau makan pilih - pilih dia," Shihyun mengingat bagaimana kelakuan anaknya tadi malam yang nyaris tidak mau makan hanya karena rasa biskuit bayinya tidak sesuai.

"Emang anak papanya, dia," Yongguk tertawa ringan.

Shihyun menjauhkan diri dari pelukan sang suami, "Apaan, tapi digendong kamu nggak mau dia. Salah siapa pas dia lahir kamu nggak langsung gendong dia, kan akhirnya dia nggak mau kamu gendong, kan,"

"Ya lagian, kamu juga, lahiran Lucy nya tiba - tiba. Ayah sama Ibu lagi nggak bisa jagain Tolbi, ya aku harus jaga abang lah. Masa dia mau ditinggal sendiri di lorong rumah sakit. Nanti dikira kita buang dia lagi," Kini mereka justru flashback setahun yang lalu saat Shihyun melahirkan Lucy pada tengah malam.

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Beginilah suasanya pagi hari mereka, hanya berdua, bercanda tawa, bercerita tentang hari mereka, bercerita tentang anak - anak mereka. Sebelum, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suara tangisan keluar dari _baby monitor_ yang sengaja Shihyun pasang di meja nakas kamar mereka. Shihyun mengerang perlahan.

"Shihyun, Lucy nangis tuh,"Ujar Yongguk.

"katanya mau ngabisin waktu sama anak - anak. Sana kamu aja,"

Yongguk menatap pasangan hidupnya tidak percaya.

"Sana mas, urusin anakmu. Aku mau balik tidur lagi,"

Dan Shihyun kembali menutup mata dan memunggungi Yongguk.

Suara tangisan Lucy kembali menggema.

"Iya, sayang, Iya. Ini papa lagi jalan," Ucap Yongguk yang berjalan menuju kamar sang putri sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya.

 **END**


End file.
